Email is a destination for not just information workers, but most people today, where content is created and collaborations are performed. Email (and similar communications) are largely text-based, which makes collaboration, managing tasks, scheduling discussions or meetings a challenge. Repeated exchanges of text messages, conversion of entailed items into well-organized documents or other forms of information storage can be burdensome and frustrating for many people.